1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to road construction. More particularly, the present invention pertains to road repair. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to means and methods for repairing cracks and holes in asphalt roads.
2. Description of Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, one of the on-going problems encountered with asphalt or other bitumen-based roads is the creation of holes, potholes, cracks and the like. This is due to climatic conditions such as heat expansion and cold contraction, hot and cold cycles, etc. Furthermore, in snow and ice, when salt or other materials are placed on the road for ice melting, there is seeping into the asphalt pores and causes erosion of the asphalt, again damaging the road. The “potholes” have to be repaired in a timely manner, lest vehicles be damaged by running through them.
Typically, holes and cracks in asphalt are repaired by emplacing within the hole patching materials, such as more asphalt, which materials are mixed with an adhesive, which is water-soluble, including epoxy adhesive, as well as other materials. However, because the patching material and the method of patching is substantially identical to the asphalt mixture itself, the repair itself is not durable.
The present invention as will be subsequently detailed, seeks to alleviate this problem in the prior art by providing an improved method of repairing holes in asphalt roads that is durable and lasts for an extended period of time.